


caught in your way, i can live forever here

by notthebigspoon



Series: of all that might come to be [1]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter didn't feel like going home for whatever reason. Madison doesn't know why and he gets the feeling that his asking wouldn't be a welcome thing. What he does know is that he doesn't like the idea of Hunter spending the winter in a strange city where he didn't know anyone.</p><p>Title taken from Forget It by Breaking Benjamin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught in your way, i can live forever here

**Author's Note:**

> Mkay. So Bailey gave me a prompt and it turned into this, and a fair bit of the dialogue and events are her suggestions. This is inevitably turning into a series, as there's more parts to get to to cover the rest of her prompts and suggestions.
> 
> Thank you babydoll, you're an amazing source of inspiration.
> 
> Also, yes: Hunter grew up in Texas. Maybe he's held a gun, maybe he hasn't, fuck if I know. If he has, suspend disbelief and just enjoy the show. Live and be well.

Hunter didn't feel like going home for whatever reason. Madison doesn't know why and he gets the feeling that his asking wouldn't be a welcome thing. What he does know is that he doesn't like the idea of Hunter spending the winter in a strange city where he didn't know anyone. For at least a couple weeks, he needed somewhere that he could belong. And if Madison is really honest, he doesn't want to go back to his farm alone. Being divorced kind of sucks. He didn't want to be married to Ali anymore but he didn't want to be alone either.

He didn't tell Hunter that. He just told Hunter to come with him and check things out for a while, he'd probably be surprised how much he liked it. He was surprised and relieved when Hunter looked confused and then happy before agreeing that yeah, that wouldn't suck. They catch a flight together, Madison off and on telling him about his hometown and his farm. About his animals and how much he misses them, how he sometimes thinks of the fact that he's having to pay someone else to take care of them and how much he doesn't like that. Not because he's worried about the money but because it feels like he's giving someone else his responsibilities.

He's actually surprised when the captain announces that they've almost arrived and they'll begin their descent soon. They claim their baggage and make their way to long term parking, where one of his buddies had driven his truck up and left it for him a few days before. Hunter is looking around, taking everything in with the eyes of a person who's never seen it before. Madison is absurdly proud of the way he gets to point different things out to the older man and know that no one else has ever shown him that before.

When they make it to the farm, Madison's whole family is waiting to greet them. Hunter looks overwhelmed for all of five seconds before plunging in without fear, allowing himself to be introduced and talking to everyone that comes his way. There's something about him that just makes him belong, a natural part of Madison's life that hasn't always been there but maybe should have. His dad in particular hits it off with Hunter (well, except for a handful of cousins who have a disturbing crush on the outfielder) and they branch off to the side, sitting on the couch with beers. Madison wonders what they're talking about and circles closer to find out.

“Your name is Hunter.”

“Yes sir.”

“And you don't hunt?”

“No sir.”

“Well why the hell not?”

“I don't know, sir.” Hunter answers, face wrinkled in confusion.

Madison snorts as he sits on the edge of his coffee table. “Dad, you can stop shaking your head now.”

“But the boy doesn't hunt!”

Madison is the type that was raised to respect his elders and he rarely talks back or argues with them. This time, though, he gives his father a look until his dad shrugs and gives it up, wandering away to talk to some other relatives. Hunter looks a little self conscious, draining the rest of his beer in one go before going after another one. He's roped off by some aunts, who declare that he simply hasn't had enough dessert and he needs to try some cake. Madison is disturbed by the affinity his female relatives have for Hunter Pence.

In spite of how happy Madison is to see his family, he's kind of relieved when they all start going home and he knows that Hunter is too. His dad is the last to leave and it figures that his truck would stall. It's parked off to the side of the house where Madison's never gotten around to mounting any security lights. They consider it for a few minutes, whether to fix it now or to just have his dad stay the night and wait til morning. It's Hunter that says it's no problem.

Madison could fix it himself no problem. He fixed the team bus, after all. But he lets Hunter take over, watches him lean over the engine with a flashlight in his mouth, working here and there and occasionally telling Madison to try cranking the engine. It takes him the better part of half an hour but in the end, the engine roars to life and Hunter drops back with a smirk that's barely illuminated by his flashlight. He shakes Madison's dad's hand, shrugs off his accomplishment with a faint smile and thanks him again for being so welcoming.

He and Madison watch his dad leave together before trudging into the house. Madison says he'll clean the mess up in the morning but Hunter is already picking things up in spite of all insistence that he's a guest and it isn't his job. It's past midnight when they're done and they sprawl out on Madison's bed together. His bedroom has the biggest TV in the house and this is something they've done a handful of times before in hotel rooms, watching crappy late night TV and drinking. Tonight's poison is tequila, a bottle between them that they occasionally take swigs from, shuddering at the taste and the burn.

“I don't think your dad likes me.” Hunter mopes.

“Bullshit.” Madison snorts, rolling his eyes. “You fixed his truck in the pitch black with a flashlight in your mouth. He likes you enough.”

“But I don't hunt. I haven't even touched a gun. Like, ever.”

“...”

Hunter flushes, staring hard at the TV. “What?”

“... that's gonna be a problem.” Madison says slowly. He's not drunk, just vaguely fuzzy and too tired to think it over any further.

They slouch back, watch an episode of Bonanza in silence, still passing the bottle back and forth. At some point Hunter puts it on the end table, slouching down and shaking his head. He closes his eyes and Madison glances over, looking him up and down. He's not sure what makes him do it, what makes him lean down and kiss Hunter. No soft press of the lips, no uncertainty but a full on lips parting, tongue twining, hands gripping kiss.

Hunter's eyes open and he starts to mumbles, starts to say something that Madison doesn't really care if he hears. He shakes his head, kisses Hunter again to shut him up and he's relieved when Hunter's hands push up under his shirt. This is uncharted territory for him, something that he'd always kind of wanted to try but never been able to make himself go out and look for, resorting to internet porn and articles instead. It feels right though, every move a natural progression.

He may not have done this with a guy before but he knows how it goes. He opens Hunter with his fingers, slow and plenty of lube, groaning every time Hunter's fingers dig into his shoulders, every time he's dragged down for another deep kiss. When he pushes into Hunter, condom slicked onto his dick, he almost loses his mind. Hunter's tight and hot and perfect, panting Madison's name and digging his fingers into his shoulders. Madison closes his eyes, presses his forehead against Hunter's shoulder, breathing raggedly, forcing himself to go slow.

Hunter ain't having it though, growling something that sounds like 'come on Bumgarner' before snapping his hips up, drawing Madison deeper. Madison groans, hips snapping forward the rest of the way. He nearly loses it when Hunter hisses out a pleased 'yes' before rocking his hips up again. They find a rhythm, hips working together, kissing and scratching and moaning. Madison is suddenly, irrationally, ridiculously glad that he never did this with someone else because with Hunter, it feels fucking perfect. Maybe that was meant to be, maybe Hunter was someone he'd been waiting for.

The thing that pushes him over the edge is Hunter's ragged please, groaned into the side of Madison's neck and accompanied by a bite. He closes his eyes, pants Hunter's name as he comes grinding against the older man. Hunter's nails rake down his back, probably leaving welts and the idea is a ridiculous turn on to Madison. Hunter comes, a warm dampness across Madison's stomach and Madison falls onto him, eyes closed, breathing shallowly.

Eventually, though, he knows that he has to take care of the both of them. He pulls away, takes care of the condom before heading into the bathroom and wetting a washcloth with warm water. He wipes them both down, pitches it in the general direction of the bathroom and not caring when it hits the wall with a splat, drawing a quiet laugh out of Hunter, who leans over and kisses Madison before flopping onto his back with a yawn.

Madison glances to the side, grins at Hunter before stretching. “Tomorrow, we're gonna get started learning you how to shoot a gun. Safety first though.”

“Whatever you say Bum.” Hunter smiles drowsily, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in his pillow. Madison grins and kisses his cheek before curling up to sleep.


End file.
